The disposal of surplus or waste chemicals is always a problem. Avoidance of contamination of the environment and pollution is a constant goal. A currently approved and planned method for the disposal of incapacitating chemical agents such as CS (tear gas) or ortho-chlorobenzalmalononitrile is burning it in multiple stage incinerators. This method not only results in the loss of a valuable raw material, but is also an expensive disposal process without any economic returns. Moreover, burning produces chlorinated hydrocarbons, condensed aromatic hydrocarbons and cyanide gas, all highly undesirable chemicals. When large quantities of CS are available for disposal, the most efficient, economical and environmentally acceptable disposal processes should be considered.